Lindsay's Obsession
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: It was supost to be an quite normal day for Inspecter Lindsay Boxer. But something soon changed after that. Would Lindsay and the Women's murder club be able to catch the killer in this thriller? Find out! Rated T for language T/L


It was just supost to be an normal night. A normal night with no crime scenes or people chasing afther you. No. It was so normal that Inspecter Lindsay Boxer was actually home making her own dinner just as her friend Claire Washburn told her to do. She looked at the homemade gravy and side a bit. She missed having peter around her but knew it was for his job and she was being selfish. She turned off the stove and smiled at Martha.

"Hey girl." She smiled and petted her dog. She wagged her tailed in response as Lindsay sat down at the table eating her pork chops with her gravy. She enjoyed it and groaned when she herd her phone go off. She flipped it open to see the new text message.

"Hey you still up?" It was from Claire.

Lindsay smiled a bit at it and texted back.

"Yea just started to eat dinner. What's up?"

She went to take an bite of her pork when all of an sudden her apartment exploded.

"MARTHA!" She yelled when she woken to. She coughed at the smoke and looked around seeing the dog beging okay. She sighed in Relife and moaned when she tried to move her arm and couldn't. She looked up at the night sky on her back and tears slowly felled from her eyes. She thought it would be an normal quit night. She was wrong. The next thing she knew was that there where people screaming around her, making her ears and head hurt. She slowly turned her head to the side and saw her team running towards her panicked.

"Lindsay!" Jill Burnheart called out in distress. She ran towards her with Claire and Cindy Thomas. Claire bends down and check her pulse and it was beating rapidly fast.

"Claire?" Lindsay moaned from the pain. She is also suffering from server burns.

"Shhh baby. I'm right here." She slowly stroked her cheek and hair as she whimpered in pain. Jill was furoius as well as Cindy. She didn't know what had happened. She came running out of her own apartment in her PJ's when she herd the explosion. Jacobi and Tom ran from the S.W.A.T cars.

"What the hell happened!?" Tom said in an angry voice. He wanted to hunt down the bastered who had tried to hurt his ex wife once more. He scrambled down to his knees and held Lindsay's head near his chest as she lets out an heart wrecking cry.

"Tom." She muttered snuggling into his chest. She needed him more than ever as she cried.

"I'm right here Linds. I'm right here." He whispered into her ear stroking her cheek with his rough hands that she felled in loved with. She lend into the touch whimpering as the EMT's and crew tried to get her onto the strecher. Once they manged to get her on they loaded her up as Jacobi and Cindy where riding with her. Lindsay was going in and out of her mind as she looked over seeing her partner and smiled small.

"Take care of Martha for me?" She asked in an weak voice missing her dog already.

"Sure Linds. Anything you say." He chuckled softly holding her hand as she nodded going into an dreamland of her own nightmares.

* * *

Back at the scene, Tom, Claire and Jill where puzzled.

"Just why did her apartment just blew up? There has to be an reason." Jill asked in her busniess tone voice. She looked over at the crew who was looking for any sign of the reason why her apartment did it randomly.

"We don't know. Did someone have an motive?" Asked Claire to Tom.

Tom shaked his head no.

"Not that I know of. Unless she was hiding something from us once again."

They all nodded at that as one of the tech crews came up to Claire.

"We founded an TNT bomb in her fireplace." He handed it over to Claire as she examined it carefully.

"How in the world did this bastered get into her apartment?" Asked Jill in an soft Voice. She was worried about her friend and jumped when her phone went off. She excused herself and answered it as Claire and Tom looked at each other frowning.

"I would possible guess the broken window." She pointed over to where there was an broken window to where the wall was last standing. Tom clunched his fistes as the team went to dust fingerprints off of the broken glass. Claire and Tom walked out of the burned home and into the street greating them with an cool blast of air. Jill came back with tears in her eyes.

"Cindy told me Linds is in ICU with sever burns and she is doing bad. They said she hit her head hard on concreat and suffered third degree burns. Whoever did this wanted Lindsay dead."

* * *

YAY My first chapter of WMC! I love this show and all. Wanted to do my own little story of it! something different from Rizzoli and Isles.! Enjoy! 3


End file.
